Vanilla Rain
by shime
Summary: [sap; fluff; RanKen] It's Aya's birthday, and Ken is just a little bit jealous of all those schoolgirls.


Title: Vanilla Rain  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Warnings: AT; shounen-ai; sap; fluff  
  
Pairing: RanxKen  
  
Archive: http://journalofaya.ukepile.com/  
  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Aya.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Aya-san!"  
  
"Here's a present for you, Aya-san!"  
  
Ken was not jealous.  
  
"Aya-san...I bought you these flowers..."  
  
He was not jealous at all.  
  
"If you aren't buying anything, get OUT!" A voice rang throughout the flower shop. However, it was not Aya's voice. This time it was Ken's voice. Wide eyes fell on him, and he glared back at them.  
  
Whispery voices.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Ken-san today?"  
  
"He's usually so nice to us."  
  
"Do you think he thinks we're giving too much attention to Aya-san?"  
  
Ken sighed, and his redhead lover raised an eyebrow at his antics. Eyes questioned him. "Jealous, much?" were the words that were mouthed. And Ken couldn't help but glare at Aya as the latter smirked.   
  
Ken looked up at the clock and could almost feel his heart skipped a beat. Their shift was over! This meant he could give Aya his birthday present.   
  
When he looked for the redhead again, he noticed that Aya wasn't there. Youji and Omi, instead, were in the shop, and they motioned towards the back room.  
  
Ken got off the stool behind the counter, his butt numb from sitting there ringing up flowers all morning. He walked towards the back room, and leaned against the doorway as he watched Aya water the plants.  
  
The redhead was wearing a pair of form-fitting black jeans and a black t-shirt. The lights weren't on, but that was no problem because of the sunlight that filtered in through the windows. Ken smiled to himself as he watched his 'kitten' take careful care of the plants.  
  
He walked up behind his lover, wrapping arms around the other's waist as he kissed the pale throat. His hands moved from the other's waist, sneaking under the black shirt and up his chest. Removing his mouth, he felt Aya sigh as he turned around to face the smaller man.  
  
"Now isn't exactly the time, Ke-" Ken hungrily pressed his lips against Aya's, and he gained access into the warm moist cavern. It felt -good-. All the emotions from that morning were released into this one kiss. Tongues battled for dominance. Ken twisted Aya's left nipple, eliciting a gasp from the older male.  
  
He smirked, moving his mouth to the vein in the redhead's neck. Sucking on it, knowing that -that- was where Aya was sensitive.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
A sharp moan as he bit down on the spot.  
  
"Stop." His lover moved back, and Ken sighed.  
  
Aya wasn't any fun.  
  
"Let's go then." Ken said, grabbing Aya's wrist.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ken was dragging Aya down the crowded streets, having perfected the art of simply moving around people.   
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"Just a few more blocks, okay?" Aya knew where they were. They were near the park where Ken usually taught the kids soccer. He was brought out of his musings as he bumped into Ken. "Watch where you're going." Ken teased, winking as he pulled Aya into the ice cream shop.  
  
Ice cream. Tons of flavors.  
  
"They don't just have ice cream." Ken said, pointing to the menu that was on the wall behind the counter. "They have a lot of other stuff too. What do you want?"   
  
"Vanilla ice cream."   
  
"'kay."   
  
Ken wasn't going to argue with his lover. He knew that while the man wasn't a fickle eater, he liked to keep to things that were classic or traditional. Hence, he chose vanilla ice cream.  
  
A few minutes later, they were at the register. Ordering what they wanted, they left, choosing to walk to the park to eat their dessert.  
  
Ken, himself, had chosen chocolate. He -really- liked that flavor. But his own ice cream was forgotten as he watched Aya eat.  
  
He started at the tip, giving a tiny lick before moving to where the cone and ice cream met. His tongue would twirl around it, and then lick at any melting droplets before repeating the process.   
  
Maybe ice cream hadn't been the best idea.  
  
"Ken. Ken. KEN."  
  
"Wha--?" Ken jumped at the voice, and he noticed that his own [forgotten] dessert had begun to drip onto his hand, and most of it had plopped onto the ground beneath him.  
  
"Bit distracted, aren't you?" Aya smirked, plucking the soggy cone from his hand and throwing it into a trashcan nearby.  
  
"Aya~!" The redhead had taken the brunette's hand to his mouth, sucking the digits one by one.  
  
"Someone wasn't intelligent enough to get napkins." He said, voice masked in innocence as he continued to suck on the fingers.  
  
"Nnngh." He closed his eyes, and the wetness that had been encasing his fingers left. He felt weight drop into his lap, and his eyes cracked open to see Aya straddling him.  
  
Lips descended upon his own, and he couldn't ignore the flavor of chocolate and vanilla in his lover's mouth. He also couldn't ignore that they were in a public place, and that was wrong, but who the hell cared because it felt so god damned -good-.  
  
He planted one hand in his lover's hair, ignoring the thunder that told that a storm was coming. He didn't care. This was total utter bliss.  
  
He ignored the tiny droplets of water that were hitting his bare skin. He ignored the noise of the rain hitting the trees. Everything was gone. Everything was black and white except for Aya. He gasped for breath as Aya pulled away, before descending his lips again.  
  
They crushed against one another, desperate for friction and desperate for the touch of warm skin. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The only sound was the rain touching everything, caressing the leaves of trees, and pounding against their skin.   
  
Aya's mouth pulled away from his own.  
  
"We have to go." He mumbled, moving his wet hair from his face.  
  
"Mm. Catch a cab home?"  
  
"...do you want to walk home?"  
  
Ken was startled by Aya's question. "Do you want to?"  
  
"Yeah. It makes me feel clean."  
  
Ken stood up, wrapping his arms around the swordsman's waist, and pulling him into a tight embrace. "You shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that on our birthday, you know."  
  
"Mm." Aya shrugged out of the embrace, beginning to walk back towards their apartment.  
  
"Aya." A tanned hand held his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" He turned around.  
  
Ken reached for his back pocket, extracting a gold chain with a gold band on it. He handed it to the redhead. "Happy Birthday. I should've waited until some other time, but..."  
  
The redhead took it from the brunette's hands gingerly. "Thank you." He said quietly, looking at what was engraved on the band.  
  
'i love you'  
  
English words.  
  
Aya fastened it around his neck, before reaching out for Ken's hand. "Are you coming?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
They both walked out of the park. Aya holding the brunette close to him as they walked among the many people that made up Tokyo. "Don't get lost." He said, smiling at the brunette who pouted.  
  
"I'm a fully grown man."  
  
"Sometimes I have to wonder about that."   
  
It didn't take long for them to get back to their apartment. By that time, it had begun to pour heavily, and they took the stairs-three at a time-to the floor that their apartment was on.  
  
Aya walked into the bathroom, grabbing a couple towels before returning to Ken. "Dry yourself off, and I'll get you some clothes, okay?"  
  
"Mm." The warmth of the apartment made Ken feel fuzzy inside, and he felt the urge to snuggle and just go to bed. He tugged at his wet clothes, towel-drying his hair before Aya came out of their bedroom.  
  
He wore a pair of sweatpants, no shirt. He handed Ken a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Ken walked towards the bedroom, throwing his wet clothing into the hamper along the way.  
  
Though he had no qualms about change right there in the living room, he knew Aya would have a cow. He changed, before coming out to find Aya sitting on the couch with two mugs. He handed one to the brunette. Hot chocolate. "Thank you."  
  
The other mug Aya put down on the low table, and Ken was positive that it contained some sort of herbal tea. Ken put his own hot chocolate on the table, cuddling up to his lover and his warmth.  
  
His head lay on the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat, and feeling his chest rise and fall beneath him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Aya-kun."  
  
"Mm." With that bit of noise, Aya kissed the soccer player's forehead, before picking him up and moving him to the bedroom.  
  
"Aya?" Ken was getting very sleepy. He felt himself being placed on the bed. The bed sank next to him, and he knew Aya had climbed in as well.  
  
The covers were pulled over both of them, and Ken buried his face in his lover's chest. "Do you need anything, Ken?" Aya asked softly.   
  
"Just you."  
  
With that statement, both of them fell asleep to the sound of the rain and each other's breathing.  
  
-Owari  
  
A/N: o_o; Happy Birthday, Aya-kun. This fic had no planning what-so-ever. It was just a little piece I wanted to do for Aya-kun's birthday...^^; 


End file.
